


inseparable core

by WhiteJackal



Series: they were something [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, and this is what i've been imagining since i watched the movie OMG, because this is what i wanted them to say, slightly au version of that 'girl talk' scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteJackal/pseuds/WhiteJackal
Summary: they can't go where the other can't follow.OR, the altered scene that should have been.





	inseparable core

**Author's Note:**

> "they couldn’t be themselves without each other. they couldn’t leave each other, here or there or anywhere. they couldn’t go where the other couldn’t or wouldn’t follow. they were something, and that something couldn’t be broken, even when everything else changed around them..."
> 
> slightly au version of the "girl talk" scene from "descendants 2" // mixed book(s) and movie(s) canon

They were alone now.

The _Core Two_ … They’d been together the longest. They’d been through the most, seen the most, done the most, and it had all been completely and totally and always _together_. Carlos was Jay’s best friend, and Evie was Mal’s. Jay and Mal were something else entirely. It was _something_ neither of them had ever been able to put into words, to describe to those who didn’t understand.

But it was a _something_ that made them seek each other’s eyes across crowds. It was a _something_ that prompted wordless arguments of raised eyebrows and firm hands and crossed arms that not-so-accidentally nudged the other’s. It was a _something_ that urged ceaseless competition and constant camaraderie and never-failing connectedness.

It was a _something_ that made him stop and sit down again when she didn’t get up.

He said something about Ben—something about love and the two of them, something that made Mal smile softly. But there were still tears in her eyes.

“… And if you can’t stand another day... We’ll go back tomorrow.”

Her eyes widened. One or two tears slipped down her pale cheeks, smudging the dirt and grime and speckles of blood from the Isle.

“No.” She shook her head.

He nodded. “Yes.”

“You can’t go back there, Jay. That’s not what you want.”

His dad was there. Stealing and scraping by and bruises and blood when he didn’t were there. Sleeping on floors and streets and starvation were there. Loneliness and wondering and knowing that nothing would ever be better were there. 

He shrugged. “I’ll be fine. But you won’t be if you go back alone.”

Mal was _Mal_ , and Mal was tough. But they’d rip her apart if she stayed too long: the traitor fae who’d abandoned evil and her mother and everyone on the Isle.

Uncharacteristically, Mal didn’t disagree. She took a deep breath in, and then she finally nodded. And Jay smiled. And the two of them did what they did best: sat still and silent, their knees barely touching across the green lawn, their hearts and minds perfectly attuned to the other’s.

They couldn’t be themselves without each other.

They couldn’t leave each other, here or there or anywhere.

They couldn’t go where the other couldn’t or wouldn’t follow.

They were _something_ , and that _something_ couldn’t be broken, even when everything else changed around them.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, this had to happen. because this is what i wanted jay and mal to have said at the end of the "girl talk" scene in their alone time. 
> 
> READ, BOOKMARK, KUDOS, REVIEW. your praise gives me inspo, yo!!


End file.
